


The Path to Forgiveness

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: When the prison gate opens and he walks out… (Unbeta'd)





	The Path to Forgiveness

They sentence him to six months in prison. Tang Yi doesn’t fight them on that. He knows very well he deserves a much harsher punishment for almost killing the man he loves, he  _knows_ it. He  _hurt_ Shao Fei.  _He_ , Tang Yi! That guilt, that  _pain_ , it’s choking him.

He gets out in three. Not because he wants to, not because he pleads with the court. No, it seems others did that for him, behind his back. They didn’t tell him because they knew he would’ve refused. He deserved this, every day he spent behind bars, and much  _more_.

When the prison gate opens and he walks out a  _free man_ , his steps are slow and hesitant because it feels  _wrong_ \- he can still  _see_ Shao Fei shuddering in his arms,  _hear_ him gasping for breath, his hands still feel sticky with his lover’s blood.

And then… 

He’s waiting there for him there, outside.  _Shao Fei_. And when Tang Yi sees him - for the first time in three months because he  _forbid_ Shao Fei to come and visit him in prison - he stops. He just…  _stops_. He stops walking, he stops breathing, his mind goes blank. He just  _stares_.

Because Shao Fei is a little paler, a little thinner than he used to be - and he couldn’t afford to lose  _any_ weight before! - but he’s  _beaming_ at Tang Yi, his smile is so bright and so  _happy_ that it rivals the sun shining warmly in the sky.

When seconds tick by and Tang Yi doesn’t move, Shao Fei walks up to him, and wrapping his arms around Tang Yi’s waist, he buries his face in Tang Yi’s throat, rubbing his nose against Tang Yi’s skin in a way so typical for him, in a way Tang Yi missed  _so badly_.

And when Shao Fei mumbles softly, “Welcome back,” Tang Yi’s eyes fill with tears and his arms settle around his lover almost against his will. Because he feels he has no right to do this, yet he  _wants_ to, he needs this  _so badly_. He needs  _Shao Fei_!

So he stops fighting it and wraps himself around his lover, pulling him close. And breathing in Shao Fei’s scent, he whispers into Shao Fei’s ear, “I’m sorry. I’m so very, very sorry. So sorry…”

To which Shao Fei responds, “I know.  _I know,_ Tang Yi. I know…!” and he strokes Tang Yi’s back with his warm, gentle and so  _loving_ hands. There’s forgiveness in his words and in his touch, forgiveness and love and a  _plea_ to come back to him, not just physically but in his heart, too.

And hearing that plea, Tang Yi takes the first step down the long and winding path to forgiving  _himself_. He opens his heart wide and gives it to his lover. He trusts Shao Fei to keep it safe.


End file.
